¿Enferma de que?
by ErreDeRojas
Summary: Porque realmente ni ella sabe lo que tiene, Merlín! Quien podrá ayudarla en estas circunstancias? Que sucede en las mazmorras mientras los demás estan en los jardines? (algo subidito pero no mucho ;) jeje) SS/HG. Revieeews!


**¡Hello ladies! ¡Feliz año por acá! Espero la hayan pasado genial :) Bien acá traigo una pequeñita historia que se me ocurrió en una de esas madrugadas de insomnio… espero les guste! Como sabrán ningún personaje es mió :( sino de JK Rowling. Solo la historia y con eso me basta para poder hacer con Sev lo que desee jejeje. A leer!**

* * *

**¿Enferma de amor?**

Era un sábado hermoso en Hogwarts, los alumnos disfrutaban la finalización de un año y se preparaban para partir hacia la estación de Hogsmeade; solo los estudiantes Éxtasis se quedarían unos días más hasta el acto de Graduación, estos se encontraban en los jardines y en el lago disfrutado del verano en sus últimos días como estudiantes.

Mientras tanto en las Mazmorras se encontraba el Jefe de la casa de Slytherin y profesor de Pociones Severus Snape, con un trago de Whiskey de Fuego sobre el escritorio y corrigiendo los exámenes finales de sus pupilos que serian egresados dentro de unas semanas, en ese momento corregía el de una alumna, específicamente de la chica del trío Dorado.

-Insufrible sabelotodo- comento para si con una sonrisa burlona y negando con la cabeza mientras le ponía un Extraordinario, Increíble pero cierto. Paso al siguiente examen pero no pudo ni leer el nombre porque unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. ¿Quien podría ser? Ojala Minerva no definitivamente, desde que los mocosos saldrían de vacaciones lo estaba apresurando para que entregara sus notas finales.

Se levantó y se acerco para abrir la puerta, cuando vio quien estaba o mejor dicho quienes estaban solo pudo alzar un ceja por la escena que tenia frente de el: unos nerviosos Potter y Weasley y Granger con un rictus de dolor mal disimulado.

-¿Y bien? ¿A que se debe esta visita "agradable" del trío de oro?- se cruzo los brazos esperando respuestas.

-Buenos días profesor... Vera, Hermione se siente algo enferma hoy y...

-¿Y entonces que Potter? ¿Me ve cara de sanadora o que?-

-Es Que… Madam Promfrey a salido de emergencias a casa de un familiar y pensamos que usted nos podria ayudar.

-¿Que tiene, Granger?- preguntó refiriéndose a la castaña.

-Algo de malestar señor y dolor pero si le molestamos no se preocupe nos vamos-

Snape rodó los ojos- pase a mi despacho Granger veremos que tiene.

Hermione algo tímida entró y sus amigos la seguían- alto ahí par de tontos, solo dije Granger.

-Pe... Pero profesor...

-Solo ella se siente mal ¿no Weasley? Largos ustedes dos, esto no es San Mungo.

Los chicos se mordieron las lenguas pero era mejor que se fueran si no querían que Snape pagara su furia con Hermione.

-Esta bien- contesto Harry -Herms, nos avisas cualquier cosa, estaremos afuera en los jardines con los demás- se despidieron con un abrazo y el profesor cerro la puerta, no quería mocosos entrando después a su despacho.

-Bien Granger, necesito que me diga que es exactamente lo que tiene- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Como ya le dije anteriormente, dolor-

-Si Granger pero da la casualidad que no soy Trelawney. ¿Dolor en donde?, si me especifica será mucho mas fácil y le daré una poción mas efectiva.

-Pues no sabría explicarle como...- dijo con una mirada de inocente.

»Merlín esa chiquilla podría ser muy exasperante si se lo proponía« con un pase de varita desapareció todo lo que tenia en el escritorio.

-Siéntese en el escritorio Granger, descubriremos que tiene- dijo con sarcasmo.

Hermione se sentó y espero que su profesor hablara. Este se acercó y la examinó con la vista. Le puso la mano en la cabeza palpándosela por encima de esa cabellera -A ver... ¿Le duele la cabeza Granger?-

La chica solo negó con la cabeza- Por ahí debería empezar profesor.

-No se queje Granger... El que manda soy yo- dijo con suficiencia sonriendo burlón.

Le puso la mano en la frente a ver si tenía fiebre.

-Fiebre no tengo profesor, ahí no siento nada- continuó la castaña retándolo.

-Avancemos a un poco mas abajo entonces- se acercó mas a ella y lamió su lóbulo con su lengua- ¿Que me dice de ahí srta. Granger?

-Que me encanta pero no... Ahí no me duele.- su profesor asintió y se deslizo hasta su mejilla y la beso tiernamente- ¿y ahí?

La chica rió levemente- Ahí me da son cosquillas-

Severus con una sonrisa le robó un pequeño beso en los labios -¿Ahí también siente cosquillas?

-No… Algo mucho mas pero no se decirle que-

-¿No sabe eh? Veamos, profundicemos y descubramos, porque así no sabremos que es lo que tiene- Severus pego su cuerpo al de ella y tomo posesión de sus labios, empezó a besarla apasionadamente y ella lamió su labio inferior y este le dio paso, profundizando el beso en una lucha de lenguas.

-Si.. Definitivamente también un cosquilleo pero allá abajo- Dijo picaramente.

-Bien un cosquilleo entonces, será mejor que continuemos.- Severus bajo y le dio un beso en el cuello y ella sintió una corriente viajando por su columna. El hombre subió de nuevo y la volvió a besar más suave. Y después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Lo que buscamos es un dolor y definitivamente eso no es lo que siente aquí, ¿cierto?-

La chica solo asintió aun sonrojada por el beso.

Poso sus grandes y fuertes manos en el pecho de su alumna con una delicadeza increíble- ¿le duele el pecho Granger?

-Mmm... No ahí no exactamente, siga mas abajo para ver...

-¿Más abajo? Bien ¿serán esos senos hermosos y redondos lo que le duelen entonces?

-No estoy muy segura... Si quiere los revisa a ver...-sugirió

-Entonces... Vamos a quitarle ese Jersey, estire las manos- la chica hizo caso y él le fue subiendo la pieza de ropa hasta quitársela -Ahora tenemos otro problema pero todo tiene solución...- subió las manos hasta el cuelo de la castaña y le aflojo la corbata hasta quitársela, se apego mas a ella y le empezó a repartir tiernos y pequeños besos que pasaban por sus mejillas, mandíbula y labios mientras sus manos desabrochaban habilidosamente la camisa, al terminar la descendió desde su hombro hasta quitársela por completo y se separo de ella para seguir examinándola.

-Veamos- dijo posando sus manos en los senos de su alumna y masajeándolos por encima del brassier - ¿Es aquí el dolor Srta. Granger?

-Creo que si, estamos mas o menos cerca profesor pero aun no estoy segura- dijo la castaña con sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio echándose levemente hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados de excitación.

-Creo que hemos descubierto el dolor pero para estar mas seguros, examinare allí- se acerco a ella y llevando una mano a su espalda desabrochó habilidosamente el brassier, lo descendió por su cuerpo liberando dos llenos y hermosos pechos. Subió su mirada hasta los ojos de la chica y vio lujuria en sus ojos, sin dejar de mirarla los acarició y succionó su pezón izquierdo mientras que su mano atendía al otro.

Hermione emitió un jadeo, pudo sentir como sus pantis se mojaban. Su profesor siguió "examinando" por unos minutos mas sus senos.

-Pro-profesor... Creo que no es ahí el dolor, acabo, acabo de sentir como una corriente viajando en mi espalda y las caderas me incomodan y los glúteos- de inmediato su profesor dejo su labor.

-¡Oh! Vaya... Pues bien vamos a bajarla de ahí para poder ver bien- la alzó y bajo quedando entre él y el escritorio, tomo su mano entre la suya y la alzo para darle la vuelta quedando a sus espalda. Llevo sus manos a su espalda y se la acaricio de arriba hacia abajo- y entonces dígame Granger ¿en que parte de su espalda le duele?- pregunto asomando su cabeza por los hombros de la chica.

-Creo que fue falsa alarma señor... Solo fueron escalofríos por el frió de las mazmorras no dolor- ¿que hay con las caderas?

-Cierto pero para eso necesito quitar esa falda, me interrumpe el chequeo- dijo con disgusto fingido. Se acerco a ella presionando su dureza contra los grandes glúteos de la castaña, llevo sus manos hacia adelante, y desabrocho la falda dejándola caer, le dio la vuelta tomándola por la cintura y acercándola, dejándolos a ellos dos a palmos de distancia.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos profundizar esto. No hemos encontrado nada de malestar y me parece bien pero como ud. prefiera señorita.

-Lo que usted crea más conveniente Señor. Hasta ahora lo ha hecho magnifico.

-Siempre lo hago Granger- dijo acercándose a besarla posesivamente; se estrujaban las caderas, la castaña subió su manos hasta sus hombros, retiro sus capas y desabotonaba la larga hilera de botones, todo esto mientras el tenia sus manos en el firme trasero de ella y le daba nalgadas.

Se separaron y el retiro su levita y ya tenia la camisa a medio abrochar, el subió a la castaña de nuevo al escritorio pero esta vez la acostó, se subió quedando a su lado para no aplastarla con su peso y la beso de nuevo mientras su mano pasaba delicada pero muy atentamente por todo su cuerpo excitado.

-¿Que tal aquí Granger? ¿Aquí si le duele?- pregunto en un susurro tocando su lindo ombligo.

-Tal vez profesor...

Severus bajo mas su mano acariciando su vientre- ¿aquí?

-Baje otro poquito...-respondió jadeante mientras le terminaba de desabotonar la camisa y su profesor se incorporaba para lanzarla lejos.

Volvió su mirada a ella y poso de nuevo su mano en su vientre bajándola poco a poco, llego hasta allá abajo y sobre las pantis acaricio su sensibilidad.

-¿Y aquí?- pregunto bajito cerca de su oído.

-¿Que siente usted ahí profesor?-

-Que esta condenadamente excitada Granger- hizo la pieza hacia un lado, toco toda la intimidad de la chica acariciándola y sintiendo toda su excitación, estaba tan mojada.

-Rico profesor- dijo atrevidamente la chica mientras bajaba su mano y desabrochaba el pantalón de el.

-¿Sabe Granger? Creo que será mejor terminar este chequeo en mis aposentos.

-Ya le dije profesor, haga lo que crea conveniente, usted es el doctor acá y yo su paciente.

-Muy bien dicho Granger 20 puntos para Griffindor- dijo levantándola de ahí en sus brazos con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones a través de unas puertas adyacentes a su despacho...

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien profesor. ¿Cual es el diagnostico?- pregunto Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Severus y acariciándolo con una sonrisa.

-Que esta enferma Granger definitivamente, De lujuria!- dijo divertido a lo que recibió un golpecillo por parte de ella.

-No Sev...- Dijo ella incorporándose sobre sus codos y quedando en frente de el- Yo diría que enferma de amor.

El sonrió y aparto un mechón de su cara colocándolo detrás de su oreja -Te amo pequeña-

-Te amo Sev…- se acercó a el y le dio un tierno beso.

-Potter y Weasley deberán de estar buscándote.

-Que se esperen.

-Como prefieras, pero aprovecha y despídete de ellos, recuerda que este verano de rapto y estarás solo para mi.

-¿No era que íbamos a formalizar lo nuestro? Ya no soy estudiante.

-Y lo haremos preciosa.

-¿Serás mi doctor particular?

-Mejor seré tu medicina- contestó envolviéndola con sus brazos y llenándola de besos…

**Fin**

**Reviews? **

**Aprovechando estando acá… las que siguen "Pedazo de Luna" va lenta pero segura, eh regresado a los estudios y estoy saturada :s. prometo actualizar la semana entrante. Y bueno los que no la han visto les invito a darse una vuel****ta por la historia :D muchos besos abrazos y saludos! Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
